swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Bosses
Bosses are powerful monsters that serve as a challenge in completing objectives (such as the progression to the next floor or the completion of an event or quest) in the game. List of Known Bosses Floor Bosses Floor Bosses are found in the boss room located in a labyrinth guarded by monsters within and usually a field boss at the entrance. Floor bosses being powerful, require a raiding party in order to defeat it. Floor bosses may only be defeated once. Floor 1: Illfang the Kobold Lord Floor 2: Baran the General Taurus Floor 3: The Exalted Hero Floor 4: The Guillotine Floor 5: Crazel the Oppressed Floor 6: Crazel the Oblivious Floor 7: Crazel the Mutilated Floor 8: Crazel the Lost Floor 9: Crazel the Mourned Floor 10: Zephyrus and Sephylor Floor 11: Veras the Nexus Queen Floor 12: Guild Lord: Artrax Floor 13: Undead Nightstalker Floor 14: Typhoon Bear Floor 15: The Fogged Locust Floor 16: Avail the Utopian Juggernaut Floor 17: Daven the Steel Fortress Floor 18: The Bastille Gatekeeper Floor 19: Iron Maiden (Edit) Floor 20: Ascended Drudge Type-0 Floor 21: Corrupted Component Floor 22: The Gollek King Floor 23: Cross of Harmony Floor 24: Olec the Vengeful Floor 25: The Cavalier Reaper (Edit) Floor 26: The Scorched Guardian Floor 27: Mukluk Prime Floor 28: Triton Dweller Floor 29: Slithering Pryer Floor 30: Hyrum Lasher Floor 31: Tsunami Floor 32: Inferno Floor 33: Quake Floor 34: Tornado Floor 35: The Night Swallower Floor 36:Gerox the Fanged Titan Floor 37: The Colossi Guardian Floor 38: The Soul Fester Floor 39: Broiled Scavenger Floor 40: Blaze the Sun Warrior Floor 41: Dormant Seether Floor 42: The Arglade Phantom Floor 43: Dawn of the Lost Guard Floor 44: Molten Light Harvester Floor 45: Centurion Star Behemoth Floor 46: The Alter of Transcendence Floor 47: The Soul Drifter Floor 48: DX-R5 Floor 49: The Void Forger Floor 50: Izra the Divine Floor 51: ArzI the Damned Floor 52: Yvel of Somber Light Floor 53: Ardius the Winged Servitor Floor 54: The Meteor Summoner Floor 55: Atomus the Thunder Giant Floor 56: Geocrawler' (Edit)' Floor 57: Horned Alderman Floor 58: Stitched Coder Soldier Floor 59: Morphius the Skeletal Mace Floor 60: Cillikcross the Brain Weed (Edit) Floor 61: Herrick Slasher Floor 62: Undead Graverobber Floor 63: Caller of Vice Floor 64: The Shadow Golem Floor 65: Atorus of Stenholm Floor 66: The Dust Watchman Floor 67: Drake of Infinite Void Floor 68: The Flare Solace Floor 69: Lyman the Immune Floor 70: Dryden of Dimensions Floor 71: The Catalyst Floor 72: Turval the Hedge Guardian Floor 73: Alto of Riddick Floor 74: The Gleam Eyes (Edit) Floor 75: The Skull Reaper (Edit) Floor 76: Naga (Edit) Floor 77: Pack of the Slaughtered Floor 78: Cathedral Hellwalker Floor 79: Whelm Writher Floor 80: Apex the Yearned Prophet Floor 81: Ritual of Calamity Floor 82: Ritual of Severity Floor 83: Ritual of Prosperity Floor 84: Ritual of Divinity Floor 85: Ritual of Sanity Floor 86: Vigorous Sunbreaker Floor 87: Ballistic Titan Floor 88: Treodur of Suffered Light Floor 89: Raphael the Guardian Ascendant Floor 90: Lygrus the Invincible (Guardian of Icus) Floor 91: Romulus the Untamed (Guardian of Glacier) Floor 92: Dezrius the Unbroken (Guardian of Oblivion) Floor 93: Brutus the Chaotic Floor 94: Ilicus the Destroyer Floor 95: Argus the Exterminator' (Edit)' Floor 96: Tagarus the Servitor (Edit) Floor 97: Satogus the Impure (Edit) Floor 98: Oculous the Engraved (Edit) Floor 99: Zulus the Colossus (Guardian of Talos) Floor 100: Healthcliff Field Bosses Field Bosses are monsters placed at the entrance of a labyrinth; they prevent access to the labyrinth until it is defeated. Compared to Floor Bosses they are much easier to defeat and just like floor bosses, field bosses can only be defeated once. Floor 1: Arminius Scorchwalker (Edit) Floor 2: Bulbous Bow (Edit) Floor 3: Sir Lance Victor (Edit) Floor 4: Barren of Cinder Floor 5: Floor 6: Floor 7: Floor 8: Floor 9: Floor 10: Floor 56: Geocrawler (Also The Floor Boss) (Edit) ---- Flag Mobs Flag Mobs are monsters whose defeat are required for the completion of a quest or event. Flab mobs usually re-spawn in intervals of time (in hours, days, or annually). Some flag mobs are just as powerful as regular bosses while some are a just more difficult than regular monsters. Fishing Event (Floor 22): Lungfish (Edit) {January} New Year's Day Event: Reborn Sinner {February} Valentine's Day Event: Lovestruck Cupid {April} April Fools Event: Jackal Trickster' (Edit)' {October} Halloween Event: Jack Rider (Edit) {November} Thanksgiving Event: Mangled Turkey {December} Christmas Event: Nicholas The Renegade (Edit) ---- Dungeon Bosses Dungeon Bosses are powerful monsters that reside in dungeons to prevent players from completing the dungeon or an objective in the dungeon. Hidden Dungeon (Floor 1): The Fatal Scythe (Create page) Category:NPC Category:Boss